1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant protection device located in front of front passenger's seat for protecting knees of an occupant seated in front passenger's seat.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. Hei 8-80797 shows a device for protecting knees of a vehicle occupant seated in front passenger's seat which inflates an airbag for protecting the occupant's knees.
However, there is conventionally disposed a container box (or glove box) for housing a map and so on in front of front passenger's seat. If the knee-protecting airbag device and the container box are both located in front of front passenger's seat, individual parts have to be mounted on the vehicle separately, which increases tact time per vehicle.